Cloud City (A Sky City)
Main Article: Events As unusual guest has come to the Manor today. His name is Rotus, and he claims that he's arrived from the city where all houses float in the air. Can you believe it? By the way, Rotus says that somebody is waiting for him here. I wonder who? As it turned out, Cloud City really exists. Rotus told the truth. Moreover, it was created with the help of the Professor. For many years the inhabitants of Cloud City were happy. But recently a series of misfortunes has happened and Rotus has come here to ask for help. Lighter than Air Butler Alfred: We've found a new trail of Professor Bellows! It seems he participated in the creation of Cloud City! I do not know what this place is, but you can make a model from Bellows' design and then we might figure out something. * Get 3 Floating Stones by helping Engineer Rotus. * Get 3 Flasks with Mist by helping Engineer Rotus. * Assemble the Floating Palace. Butler Alfred: Is the model working? That's amazing! I didn't know that Professor Bellows worked in this area. I should ask Rotus what happened to the Architect, I mean to our Professor. A Live Voice Melissa: While I'm analyzing the detective's voice, assemble the voice letter. I hope it will clarify a lot; the fate of the missing children, the story of the disappeared detective, and Professor Bellows', the mysterious Architect's role in all that. * Get 3 Manual Chronometers by helping Engineer Rotus. * Get 3 Clock Magnifiers by helping Engineer Rotus. * Assemble the Voice Letter. Melissa: Have you already heard Detective Helter's message? And what does he say? Were the children kidnapped to put pressure on their parents? And where are they now? In some place called the Ark? The Kingpin of Criminals Butler Alfred: It's time you dressed as Matt Fein - the legendary criminal born in Cloud City. Engineer Rotus will help you. The kidnappers should not suspect the deceit. * Get 3 Black Rings by helping Engineer Rotus. * Get 3 Shaving Bracelets by helping Engineer Rotus. * Assemble the Criminal's Outfit. Butler Alfred: What a remarkable accuracy in details! Such a perfect copy! Matt Fein himself would not recognize the deceit! Now, I'm sure the criminals of Cloud City will immediately accept you as their king - the kingpin of the underworld. The Professor's Pen Melissa: I wondered how Engineer Rotus had left Cloud City and ended up at the Manor. Rotus confessed that he had to use a personal tool of the Architect, Professor Bellows. * Get 25 Ink Pens from Engineer Rotus. Melissa: This pen is part of the key that opens a portal by Professor Bellows in case Cloud City could be in danger. Magic of Ink Melissa: In order to get away from danger and leave Cloud City, Engineer Rotus followed the Architect's instructions. Rotus found an ink pen and filled it with special ink thus having charged the secret portal with energy. * Get 20 Architect's Ink by helping Engineer Rotus at your neighbors' places. Melissa: I don't have time to analyze the composition of the ink, it is enough to know that the device in the form of a pen filled with it charges and opens the secret portal. Filling Melissa: We only need to do what Engineer Rotus has already done once: we will open the door to Cloud City. Professor Bellows assumed that his brainchild might need help and he left this portal as an emergency exit, or entrance. * Get 3 Gold Bezels by helping Engineer Rotus. * Get 3 Silver Bezels by helping Engineer Rotus. * Assemble the Architect's Pen. Melissa: The portal is ready to transport you. But do not forget that you are not you but legendary outlaw Matt Fein is returning in search of revenge. An Emergency Exit Melissa: The Architect, making the emergency entrance took care of its protection. Very wisely! But I know that a dragon is not an obstacle for you. * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon. * Explore Cloud City (for further tasks see Cloud City) Melissa: I can recognize Professor's style! Yes, I have no doubt left that the portal was created by him personally. And this is another confirmation that the Architect from Cloud City is Professor Bellows! Reward Engineering Box Chest You will receive the Engineering Box as a reward for completing the Cloud City event. The Engineering Box contains: * 80 , 80 * 5 * 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 5 * 7 , 5 , 10 , 5 , 7 * 7 * 7 , 7 * 1 Pouch of Pearls (250 Pieces) * 1 Trophy "City in the Cloud: * 25,000 * 2500 * 10